The Look
by Dr Ingram
Summary: Cameron remembers the first time those icy blue eyes cast over her. This has not been beated


**Fandom:** House M.D  
**Title:** The Look  
**Beta:** Not betaed. So I apologize for bad spelling and grammar.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Paring:** Cameron centric with shades of House/Cameron  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Cameron remembers the first time those icy blue eyes cast over her.

_The Look  
Strephon kissed me in the spring,  
Robin in the fall,  
But Colin only looked at me  
And never kissed at all._

Strephon's kiss was lost in jest,  
Robin's lost in play,  
But the look in Colin's eyes  
Haunts me night and day.

By Sara Teasdale

Those amazing blue eyes had been the first thing about him that captivated her. Those eyes held so much, so many unsaid words, feeling and fears buried beneath a sarcastic and brazen exterior. Even now she would often find herself drowning in those deep icy pools, over whelmed by the raging rapids within them, barley able to keep her head above water. And the first time his deep icy eyes had cast over her she knew that something had been ignited between them, a look and a feeling that they would always share.

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DMDM.DM.DM.D

Walking along the corridor she stopped when she reached his office door. She saw him sitting at his desk his head propped up with his fist and he was looking over, what she assumed, as a journal and delicately she'd knocked on his office door. When he didn't give her invitation to enter she knocked again, barley a note louder. She knew when she knocked for a third time and he didn't respond that he was ignoring whoever it was he thought was at his door. So taking a deep breath and stealing a glance at herself in the glass she reached out towards the handle and pushed the door open timidly stepping into his domain without invitation.

"Err Doctor House…" She questioned quietly.

He interrupted her swiftly without lifting his eyes from what he was reading. "You know when Goldilocks entered the three bears home without permission she became their late night snack."

She had wanted to reply with a glossy remark of her own about keeping people waiting. But good manners and respect for those in authority had been engraved into her from a young age that she bit the inside of her mouth and walked towards his desk, holding out her hand towards him introducing herself.

"I'm Doctor Allison Cameron. I'm here for an interview about the position of Immunologist in your department."

Slowly House lifted his head and his gaze slowly started on her out stretched hand, travelling along her arm, his gaze hovered slightly at her chest before continuing on up her neck and halting at her face. When his eyes did meet hers she felt her cheeks blush as she saw look of lust mixed with appreciation and a flicker of some kind of electrical charge in his clear blue eyes that captivated her. Embarrassed and over whelmed by the piercing sharpness of those blue eyes she averted her gaze to look past his shoulder. She was used to looks from men of lust but that flicker of electricity in his eye unnerved her slightly.

Her eyes were brought back to him by the humming sound that escaped his lips and she watched as he lent back in his chair interlocking his fingers together across his waist as he smiled knowingly at her.

"Let me guess. Sugar and spice and all things nice." He said rhythmically.

Cameron lowered her head slightly letting out a nervous breath as she tilted her hand slightly, indicating that he should at least be courteous. In his response House tilted his head to the side and the side of mouth twitched. She wasn't sure if it was in amusement or contemplation, but soon he lent forward and took his hand in hers for a hand shake. It was that moment that a spark seemed to ignite between them and she felt her hand tingle, she was sure he felt it to.

Their hands part but the electricity, the spark between them stayed. Cameron sat down, unsure of what to expect next. So she sat and she waited because it was his move now. In this relationship at this moment in time he was the one who was in charge, he was the one who could ask the questions. But he didn't. He sat and he made what he was sure were the right assumptions about her. But Cameron just sat there and listened not offering any objection because she thought it impolite and all the while she was just drawn to his eyes. His eyes that portrayed something different then what he was saying, then the 'I don't give a damn about anyone' vibe that she could feel radiating from him like a beacon. A beacon that she knew was intended to keep people away, but only drew her closer. 

When her interview, or rather what had been House's psych lesson 101, was over she stood stretching out her hand once again as she thanked him for his time. This time he didn't hesitate in taking her hand and she was prepared for the little jolt that seemed to pass between.

Steadily she retorted. "I wasn't aware how little I knew about myself. Doctor House."

When there hands parted she turned on the balls of her feet. But as she did she kept her eyes on his for as long as possible and she was sure she saw that flicker of electricity that had ignited his eyes when he first looked at her.

As she walked away from him she could feel his intense stare burning into her back. That stare, that look stayed with her as she made her way down the corridor and towards home.

M.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DM.DMDM.DM.DM.D

Now she often found herself haunted by the same look a countless number times. She would often witness it whenever they encountered each other in a heated debate or personal moment. They would both find themselves encased in electricity, in that spark that had started in his, strong blue gaze.


End file.
